Internet access through TVs is typically provided by essentially programming the TV (often referred to as an Internet Protocol TV, or IPTV) as though it were a computer executing a browser. As understood herein, such devices can be leveraged for many novel uses owing to their connectivity to the Internet.
As also understood herein, with an aging populace it is important to provide people, particularly the elderly, with an easy, intuitive means to track their health. In this way, they can better adjust their habits, meals, etc. to achieve a healthy lifestyle. Present principles seek to leverage TV technology, which is readily understood and frequently used by people, to assist in enabling people to monitor their health.